


not afraid to use it

by idgaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Frottage, Grinding, Library Sex, M/M, kylo ren has dumb bitch disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: anonymous asked:Kylux- 'Hey, Pal. I've got a [weapon] and I'm not afraid to use it.'





	not afraid to use it

When Armitage scored his job at the local library he was given an extensive lists of dos and do-nots: do wash the floors, hoover and dust the windowsills before closing; do not: eat or drink out of any non-recyclable containers; do warm the laminating machine up an hour before opening time; do not take any pens, glue sticks or rubber bands home with you; do light incense or squirt perfume to give the library and welcoming scent; do not allow yourself or others to get high on the welcoming scent.

There were more than that. So many more than that. But, technically, this was nowhere to be found on the ‘do not’ list. So, technically, Armitage wasn’t breaking any rules. That’s his excuse and he’s sticking with it.

Kylo’s blunt fingertips dig bruisingly into the exposed flesh of Armitage’s waist. His mouth is scalding on his stomach, laving his rough tongue over a smattering of freckles located just above Armitage’s waist. Armitage’s skin is on fire and he’s pretty sure that if Kylo doesn’t cut to the chase soon, he’s going to cum all over his nice new work pants.

Okay, so. He doesn’t usually let his boyfriend fuck him at work. In fact, this would be the first time. But it was just past closing time, he was alone inside a very dark library and he still had a thousand things to do before he could go home. This place is spooky at night, so Kylo showing up with a can of coke and a half eaten chocolate bar for him had been the most romantic and passionate act Armitage had ever beheld. It was only natural that he would want to… indulge Kylo in some way. Reward him. That sort of thing.

And, yes, he is aware he has low standards.

“Fuck,” Kylo moans, suddenly pressing his clothed cock against Armitage’s outer thigh. “Fuck, fuck, I need to-”

“Shhh!” Armitage hissed, grabbing Kylo harshly by the collar and going still beneath him. Something had startled him, something loud and scraping that definitely hadn’t come from their behind the front desk lovemaking, “Did you hear that?”

Evidently, Kylo had not heard that, and rolled his eyes in time with his hips. Armitage batted him off and sat up. He hoped they weren’t about to be murdered. He really didn’t want to be murdered with his nipples out.

“That’s the shutters,” He breathes in a rush. Armitage had closed the steel shutters soon after Kylo’s arrival and he’s pretty sure they can only be opened with a key. Which means he really needs to get his shirt back on, and quickly at that.

“And?” Kylo says, wrapping his arms around Armitage’s waist and preventing the man from getting up off the floor. The tip of his pink tongue is circling the hollow under Armitage’s ear. Kylo’s like an octopus once he gets started and Armitage curses the part of him that’s kind of into that shit as he attempts to violently wiggle free.

“And-!” He starts, but his whisper-yell is cut off by a clanging noise. And then footsteps. Armitage knows those footsteps. “No.”

He goes to grab for his shirt, fumbles with it for too long before he realises it’s inside out. He looks over to Kylo with panicked eyes, about to tell him to make a run for it out the back door but it’s too late; Kylo is doing something terrible.

“What is the matter with you,” Armitage breathes uselessly - because Kylo is up. 

He’s standing with his back to him, his shoulders squared, jaw tight. The last time he saw his boyfriend posturing like this, he was about to knock Armitage’s father clean out with one punch. Not even that happy memory is enough to quell the building dread within his stomach because as the intruder makes her way around the nearest bookcase, Kylo - who has a raging boner, just so we’re all on the same page - raises something in his hand and charges straight for Armitage’s boss.

“Hey, Pal,” He yells, leaping over the front desk in what Armitage assumes is supposed to be an impressive display of physical prowess. It’s overshadowed by the boner, of course. “I’ve got a stapler and I’m not afraid to use it!”

The silence that returns to the previously peaceful library is excruciatingly awkward. For a brief moment, he considers slowly lowering himself down behind the desk, just in case his boss hasn’t noticed him in the Kylo shaped commotion. That, unfortunately, is not the case.

Once she’s collected herself, Armitage’s boss’ expression goes from one of surprise to something closer to indifference. She looks Kylo from top to toe, “That’s not all you’ve got,” she smirks, lingering on Kylo’s prominent erection before peering around the now bright red body of his boyfriend to look straight at Armitage and adding, “Hux, dear, you’re fired.”

“That’s fair,” Armitage concedes and begins to turn his shirt back the right way. Kylo looks over his shoulder, a look of ‘oh shit’ on his features. Armitage will deal with him later. Turns out maybe fooling around with his boyfriend  _was_  on the list of do-nots. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bitch-hips.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitchhips/) (i'm here a lot atm)  
> [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/bitch-hips/)


End file.
